kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarkestShadow
http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/6246/darkestshadowsi.png> http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/6246/darkestshadowsi.png> yeah umm how do i make a talk bubble thing How To Make A Talk Bubble } |text=text }} *Image- The image is the talk sprite you want to use in your bubble. To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the DaysRoxas.png (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. *Imagesize- It’s best not to mess with this one. Usually 70px is fine. *Color- This is the top color of the bubble. *Color2- This is the bottom color of the bubble. *Textcolor- The color of the top text. *Textcolor2- The color of the bottom text. *Line- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. *Fonttype- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. *Name- This is where you put your username like mine is RoxasXIIILK. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I put in Roxas. *Sig- This section contains your first quote. *Time- This section holds your optional second quote before } and the time. *Text- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I can be sometimes I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) } |text=Making Talk Bubbles is wicked easy once you understand the coding! If you have any questions just ask and I’ll do my best to clear it up right away! }} } |text=thanks for the help mate }} } |text=I do have 2 questions though 1. how do i archive or does that happen automatically and 2. i keep getting messages saying "The Kingdom Hearts Wiki does allow for unofficial images or fanart to be uploaded to our image database. Your image that was not in accordance with our image policy was deleted, please refrain from uploading such media in the future. Thanks" how come this keeps coming up }} Images The Kingdom Hearts Wiki does allow for unofficial images or fanart to be uploaded to our image database. Your image that was not in accordance with our image policy was deleted, please refrain from uploading such media in the future. Thanks. -- 07:40, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Removing Messages It's against wiki policy to remove messages from your talk page. If you don't like what someone says to you, live with it. Eventually you can just archive it until no one remembers, but for now, if you keep removing it, you'll get hit with a warning. -- 07:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Friend List }} Talk Bubble }|text=YOUR TEXT HERE!}}. If you want anything changed, just tell me!}} RE:Userbox Of course! Just tell me what picture, colors, phrases, etc. that you would like. 18:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :How is this? 14:33, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course I'd like to be friends! Oh, and I'm not sure why the pic isn't coming up. Wikia has been loading... not so well in the last couple of days. 21:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Talk Template Screen Image Sig see how its colored and brings you to my talk page and userpage? If you wanna tell me what you want I can make it for you ;) This one however is not perminent so it can be changed whenever so no stress k ;D}} This is what I have so far. How is it?? http://img822.imageshack.us/img822/3886/waytothedawnleft.png Follow me into the Darkness http://img820.imageshack.us/img820/7739/waytothedawnright.png Just tell me waht you think and of course answer my above question. 10:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: How's that? Hello . Also I read on your page that you cant play coded cause your in NZ, so are you a kiwi? If you're not and I read that wrong then.....awkward :D Anyway, hope to hear from you soon!}} }} . If you want to use different talk bubbles (for different emotions or whatever) go to your template page here and you have to type in a bit of coding thats a bit hard to explain. I'd recommend looking at JFHavocs Guide at the Publishing Multiple Talk Bubbles area. Its a REALLY helpful guide and if you wanna learn more about talk bubbles in general I'd recommend reading the whole thing. If you're still stuck after that I'd ask JFHavoc himself (thats what I did)! Hes very helpful. I hope that helps you out a bit.}} No problem! . Do you have a friend userbox?}} member day counter thingy hey can someone tell me why the thing at the top of the page keeps changing to the day im on right now but the day i joined which was the 18th?DarkestShadow 03:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Be careful... }} Sir pics and you will activate the sig with ~~~ If you just want the sig or ~~~~ For the date stamp as well (this is maditory for when you are posting anything with sig.)}} Template Talk bubbles }. Just helping you. Oh and a nice userbox dude! See ya!}} Template Thats good to hear! I'll add up your userbox right now.EDIT: Also, just letting you know that if you don't want the coding to be recognised when you type then you can use the W with the red circle around it. That way, when you type in your userbox code it won't show the box- only the code. 00:59, February 6, 2011 (UTC) VICTORY they work 05:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:template help My User Page I didn't think the skin difference was that big a deal and I originally used Oasis because everything was easier to find. But that was until I used the Monobook skin and realised how much of a difference the layout had. I fully understand the reason for the move now! I'll see if I can help on your template too, if ya want. 06:42, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Problem Gah!! Hello }} Friends }} |time= }} } brackets were spread around images, which breaks that. #There was a bunch of gibberish in the last talk bubble, around the "Sora, you're lucky..." part. #And there were a bunch of extraneous brackets. You can see this page for a visual comparison of the changes.|time= }} The wiki Sorry New wiki talk:DarkestShadow 02:28, February 11, 2011 (UTC) hey hey ya im suprised i never signed up before cause i ahve all the KH games...im having a hard time figuring out this site and how to change my avatar but im sure ill figure it out... i do have a question about recoded tho u might be able to answer...i almost have all the trophies but i have noone to tag with so i cant get 2 of the finishers to complete my collection and i cant get all the avator items due to not being able to tag also...any work arounds? Re:Friends . Are you staying on this wiki or moving? Also, sorry for not getting back to you on that template.}} Hey !.! Userbox Welcome ^^